The Epic Effect
by XHollowFlamingX
Summary: This story follows Lee an epic once known as Lighting Strike as she is literally thrown out of her own dimension and into another. Who would have been able to predict that the dimension she was thrown into would be one where mass effect was real. Or that she would thrown not only to another dimension but also another planet entirely. Rated M for language. And some action.
1. Intro

Welcome to my story. This is my first attempt at writing so I hope I do good.

Welcome to my story. This is my first attempt at writing so I hope I do good and you enjoy it. Also this is the first crossover for the reckoners and mass effect so yay for me.

Once in another universe one filled with super beings called epics. One where the series of the reckoners was real and happening all around us. There was an epic by the name of firefight this epic could pull other reality's into our own. Now the story's not about her but she causes these events to unfold. On accident she pushed our main character into another dimension. The universe she pushed our main character into was one filled of science fiction and technology beyond that of what modern tech could ever hope to accomplish. The Prometheans a race that seemed to disappear 50,000 years ago. One filled with blue alien called Asari who were all female. The Krogan who were essentially walking tanks. One with humans as well. It was filled with many other species as well but this dimension was not without its own dangers. The beyond ancient race intelligent machines known as the reapers who wipe out all intelligent life every 50,000 years.

Our story follows the epic known as Lighting strike. An epic who's faced her fears and is no longer driven mad by the use of her powers. With the ability to freely control and generate lighting, enhanced reflexes and the ability to resurrect upon death she's considered to be a high epic.

In appearance our main Character is near perfect. She is extremely well proportioned in nearly all aspects. Nothing on her body is either to big or to small. She's slim not skinny, has an hourglass body, her hair is about mid back length and dark black almost obsidian like. In a way its kind of shiny. She is about 5 ft 9.5 inches tall. She has perfectly straight bright white teeth and dark hazel like brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. She's always seems to have a slight tan. She could easily qualify to be a supermodel as many epics could.

She wears tightish blue jeans and a yell t shirt along with black high tops at the beginning of the story.

If you ever ask her about her history. She's likely to ignore you. Saying her history is unimportant.

(story start)

'Where am I?'

That was the first thought that came to Lee as she came to. She remembered a fight. And then no boom no nothing there hadn't been any sound. And some how she'd knocked unconscious.. But for some reason she was having a hard time why and how that exactly had happened. Her body hurt. She ached in places she hadn't felt or even knew she had. She could taste blood in her mouth. It was hers that she could tell. She'd tasted her own blood often enough to know.

As she opened her eyes she found herself in a forest. Though it was seemingly typically enough something seemed off. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The sound might have been it even those were foreign to her. Even though she'd knew with at lest relative certainty what a forest should sound like. Off in the distance she could see smoke. This wasn't any smoke either it was thick and black and where there was smoke like this there typically was a fire. And judging by the looks of it. It was a bad one. And where there was a fire like this there typically were people. So she decided to see if she could help. Her powers were near useless when trying to put out a fire unless it was electrical based. Even then unless it had just started she wouldn't be able to help out. But she could help pull people out if needed.

As she approached what appeared to be a small farm she could hear the sound of a fight nearby. No wait a fight would require the sound of shots being fired by two sides. She could only hear the sound of one type of weapon firing and she could hear voices or what seemed to be anyway. She couldn't understand what they were saying at all. But it was a sound a human couldn't make or even begin to make. It was alien and foreign to her ears. But she could hear the cries of pain and anguish off in the distance. It was a sound she had heard all to often in her life. She could hear those foreign alien sounds coming from the nearby farm. So as she quickly but quietly made her way there she was caught off guard when a young teenage girl ran into her at full force sending them both scrambling to get back up coming from said farm with what looked similar to a box in her hands. If a box was high tech maybe. It was then when she heard three of what she had guessed to be gun shots come from the farm in rapid secession. The first was followed by two cry of anguish and pain and sadness. Both of which were quickly silenced.

After she had gotten up she looked at who she'd run into. It was a girl a teenager from why she could tell. As she was about to asks if she was ok she found herself staring into dull hopeless and emotionless eyes. The girl had a look of despair and hopelessness and on her face that one only got when things around them got really bad and everything they had cared and loved in life was just forcible and violently torn away from them. That to was something Lee had seen to many times. The girl glanced over lees shoulder and her eyes now showed a sudden flare of emotion. Fear and anger. It was then when the girl raised her high tech box looking thing and for the first time Lee realized it had a trigger.. And a barrel. It faintly clicked in her mind to duck. She may be reincarnated upon death but it was still extremely painfully to be shot. But it turned out the teen wasn't aiming for her. A cry of pain followed by a thud caused lee to turn around and not a moment to soon as another of what she would later find out to be a Batarian came running out of the door. Gun raised and ready to shoot. I'm that moment she reacted raising her hands as several thousand volts of electricity in the form of lightning shot from her hand striking the Batarian square in the chest briefly illuminating the area around them and quickly bringing down his shields and melted his armor and weapon to metal slag as it arced up and down his body. Leaving a charred, smoking and twitching corpse in its wake.

Before she could turn around to check on the girl she heard shouts and the sound of foot steps quickly approaching.

"Run." She told the girl.

"O.. Okk." Was the response she got from the girl which was followed by the sound of rapid footsteps.

And then just like that she found herself almost surrounded.

After that her memory seemed to blur together. She wasn't really thinking during the fight just reacting.

The first of the four eyed aliens that had gotten there were dead before they knew what had happened. A flash of bright light and immense pain was the last thing they remembered.

The slavers found themselves being decimated by a force to which they had neither planed for nor expected. They thought it would be an easy raid. And it would have been. If not for lee.

Lee fought with a merciless ferocity. Killing the aliens that appeared to combat. But she was much to late to save almost anyone. The aliens had retreated and pulled out of the area going back to their hideouts somewhere. She stood there processing the memory of the fight that had just happened.

 **Flashback during the fight**

"Lets get this party started already." Lee said as she let loose bolt after powerful bolt of lightning towards the aliens. Her attack seemed a shock and awe factor on them. Something about the dead smoking charred twitching bodies of their comrades seemed to shock them. Well she didn't wait for them to respond or react.

"Don't you know what happens when you mess with lightning." She said, "You die." Quite literally shocking them to death as she attacked them with enough electric energy to bring down a fully grown elephant in full rubber armor. As this group falls you could see lighting still jumping from their body's.

"That might have been tad bit much." She said aloud to herself.

 **Flashback End**

"You know now I can see why everyone always told me I go overboard sometimes." She said frowning because she had actually enjoyed that. Killing the aliens didn't seem to weigh on her conscious as it did usually.

"W w what are you." Came a feminine sounding voice from behind her.

As lee turned around she found herself looking at the girl she had run into earlier." I'm human if that's what your asking." Lee said to her.

"If your human then how.." The girl said.

"Can I do this." Lee said making a small bolt of lightning fly out of her hand which very quickly dissipated. " Maybe you'll find out someday but for now we need to find someplace to go until help arrives. She didn't show it but she was incredibly fatigued and tried.

"Man I'm tired. Maybe its because I'm so far away from calamity." She thought.

And with that they went to hide in the woods. On the way there she asked the girl her name.

"My names Lee if you want to know." Lee said to her.

"My names Jane Shepard." The girl said. Amd with that they sat down to rest in the forest.

Their time in the forest had been filled with silence. Which had been fine with lee because she was extremely tired. She fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the ground. The soft dirt beneath her feeling like the softest silk to her at that moment. She slept for what seemed to be hours. But during those hours unknown to her Shepard tended to her wounds the best she could. It was bad worse than lee would ever admit.

Lee was awoken by the sound of a branch shaping and a had grabbing her shoulder. Her first instinct had been to fight back had the following words not come so quickly and the extreme pain she felt as his hand grabbed his shoulder she would have probably killed the man that found them. All she felt was pain everywhere. And now without her system full of adrenalin the pain caused by her earlier actions hit her full force. At the time she didn't realize that she had been shot at least dozen times. Though surprisingly none were immediately life threatening. Then she became aware of the pressure on each of these wounds. And then she passed out.

"Oh shit We've got injured survivors over here. Two young females." Came a masculine voice. "Oh fuck hurry up one just passed out."

(solider nearby looking at the aftermath of what lee did.)

"What the fuck happened here." A soldier said looking at all the smoking charred corpses some of them were still twitching.

"I don't know but what ever did this isn't a human that's for sure there's no way a human could do this." His partner said.

"I hope your right man I really do."

"Of fucking course in right what kind of fucking human could do this."

"A biotic maybe."

"Maybe. This shuts above my pay grade."

"Oh shit We've got injured survivors over here. Two young females." Came a masculine voice from the forest.

"Coming." Came the two soldiers voices.

Then not even a minute later. "Oh hurry up one just passed out."

(end of pov change)

(welcome what file would you like to view)

(opening...)

(warning high level classified data)

(please login)

(**********)

(**********)

(login accepted welcome ******)

(opening...)

(...open)

(audio log)

Doctors log. Entry one

The guys found two survivors out in the forest. One was extremely close to death. Though we managed to stabilize her for now. They found some interesting things about her DNA while in surgery. Further testing recommend. Also its like she wasn't alive before yesterday no records whatsoever not even if birth.

She's to called subject 2 while she's here.

Doctor log entry two

Subject 2 became extremely violent today when we told her that we were going to to keep her here for testing. She tore nearly half the facility apart trying to escape.

At least 50 members of the staff died in initial assault.

Subject showed strange powers over electricity. Not even an hour later men in black suits came and took subject 2 and myself away.

(Classified file)(type audio)

This is taken from the room subject two was in when she was told that she had two stay. Only bits and fragments remain. Data was damaged in her attack.

( start)

"(male voice)You... Stay... More testing needs..."

"(Lees voice).. The fu.. Mean... Again..never.. I'll kill... Not happening... Die again."

"(male voice) Mam... Reasonable...please... Alright... Home... Family...die"

"(lees voice) I... A family.. Said...again.. Enough times."

"(male voice) what.. By th.."

"(lees voice) nev.. I'm leaving.."

"(males voice) Secu... (loud scream of pain)"

(audio file end)(remaining data corrupted)

It seems subject 2 has been experimented on in the past. What there doing to her isn't right.

(log end)(no further logs recorded)(account appears to have been terminated shortly after last recording)

(...loading...)

(...loading...)

(...loading...)

(more files concerning subject 2 have been found would you like to open them)

(...loading...)

(...loading...)

(files opened)

(Doctors log entry 29.45)

Subject flat lined during testing today. It's not surprising honestly. They had her on so much medicine I doubt she could remember her own name.

(doctor log entry 30)

Subject 2 was found roaming the halls of the facility. Even with her corpse accounted for she's right here standing in front of me. Though she appears to have amnesia.

(log end)(access remotely denied)

(hacking...)

(...)

(... Successful..)

(unknown log.. Purged files)

(Were going to break subject out today. But that's gonna require some trust. I hope this all works. We've managed to ruin every experiment done with her DNA.)

(point of view change.)

A sense of da ja vu fills me I think

'Where am I."


	2. update

this story has been abandoned. Owner no longer on fan fiction.


End file.
